


silicone

by Anonymous



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24052042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Octane | Octavio Silva
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anon Works





	silicone

octane had gotten the molds from his boyfriend like 3 weeks ago but had only just gotten the actual dildo this morning. he couldn't wait to try it.

  
his boyfriend often left octane to go home and visit his family, leaving the adrenaline junkie alone often. so he had asked his boyfriend if he could make a silicone cock in the exact shape of his dick, and to his surprise he agreed and had sent him molds. he loved gibraltar and made sure to pepper his face with kisses when he left for home. thanks honey.

  
currently he was balanced on one elbow and sliding the huge thing into him slowly, taking slow relaxing breaths every time his body tensed up. the real thing was very big so of course a fake would be big too, but without all the warmth of gibraltar or his gentle hands on octane's hips.

  
'relax brotha....i gotcha...'

  
he wished his boyfriend was here now. but for now this silicone thing would have to do.  
it felt kind of amazing though, stetching his hole open. his engorged dick hung between his legs, neglected, but the dildo was brushing up against that spot in him that made him see stars.

  
he sat on his haunches and lowered himself the final couple of inches. he felt so wet. he took hold of his dick between two fingers and tugged and stroked rapidly, enjoying the bursting faux feeling of gibraltar inside of him.

  
he looked down at the bulge in his stomach, groaning as he imagined the other deep inside him and replacing this fake cock with the real deal. he knew he had to go see his family and all that, but still...he missed him...  
octane managed to cum quickly, because fake or not it was still an incredibly huge cock fucking his brain out. at least if his boyfriend wasn't here he had something to satiate him.


End file.
